


Hinter den Kulissen

by callisto24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinter den Kulissen einer Casting-Show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinter den Kulissen

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben in der Wichtelchallenge von Schreiberwald und Lesewinkel für Badewanne13. Vielleicht ein Songfic, drei Zeilen aus Frankie goes to Hollywoods 'The Power of Love' werden zitiert.

Titel: Hinter den Kulissen

Olaf bohrte seine Fingernägel in die Handflächen bis sie Abdrücke hinterließen. Immer noch besser als Nägelkauen, versuchte er sich einzureden. Kein Wunder, dass auch diese Versicherung ihm nicht weiterhalf. Am liebsten würde er sich die Haare ausreißen und aufschreien. Oder davonlaufen, in ein Taxi springen, sich in seinem Hotelbett verkriechen und einfach warten, bis die Feiertage vorüber waren. Bis ein neues Jahr begann, man das alte zu den Akten legen und vergessen konnte.   
Mit Neuanfängen kannte er sich aus, war geradezu Profi was diese betraf.   
Eine neue Stadt, ein neues Leben. Neu anfangen. Im Grunde sollte das nicht viel schwerer werden als gewohnt. Ging es doch nur darum, unangenehme Erinnerungen hinter sich zu lassen, zu begraben, zu vergessen, sich selbst zu verbieten. Was andere dachten, sollte ihn nicht kümmern. Ob ihn der Eine oder Andere wiedererkannte, nur weil er ein paar Abende in einer Show auf einem Privatsender gesungen hatte, dürfte keine Rolle spielen, war ohnehin fraglich.   
Dafür sorgte schon das neue Format. Hier wurde nicht ausgesiebt, wenigstens nicht mehr seit der letzten fünf Sendungen. Alle, die es soweit geschafft hatten, blieben bis zum Finale. Bis zu diesem Sonntag, dem vierten Advent, drei Tage vor Heiligabend. Er hatte läuten hören, dass man die Sendung ursprünglich an dem ersten Feiertag hatte ausstrahlen wollen, doch der Sender war dann doch bei Altbewährtem geblieben.   
Nicht bei einer Show, in der unbekannte Sänger vor einer Jury, gemischt aus Vertretern der Musikhochschule und der Popkultur, analysierten, abstimmten und schließlich einen Gewinner kürten.   
Vielleicht war es genau das, was ihn fertig machte. Kanzelte ihn ein Schlagersternchen in aller Öffentlichkeit ab, dann war das eine Sache. Aber ein Vertreter aus der Welt klassischer Musik, jemand mit Kenntnissen und Erfahrungen, die er sich nicht einmal entfernt ausmalen konnte zu besitzen, das wäre schwer zu ertragen.   
Und genau hier, auf seinem Stuhl vor dem Spiegel, neben den anderen Kandidaten, die ebenfalls auf ihre Abbilder starrten, ihre Haare zum hundertsten Male nachfrisierten, Lippenstift nachzogen oder die Wimpern tuschten, da gestand er sich ein, dass es nicht um die drei Professoren, nicht um den Experten in Kompositionstechnik, nicht um den Orchesterleiter ging. Auch nicht um den Musikproduzenten und seine zugegeben bekannten Popmusiker, sondern um den Virtuosen.   
Um Samuel, der in der Philharmonie die erste Geige spielte, der sie beherrschte, als sei sie ein Teil von ihm. Der sie bezwang und ihr Töne und Melodien entlockte, die nicht von dieser Welt zu stammten schienen.   
Es war Olaf schwer gefallen, den Blick abzuwenden, schwer gefallen, aus der Trance wieder aufzuwachen, in die er gefallen war, nachdem Samuel während der ersten Show ein Beispiel seiner Kunst gezeigt hatte. Wie sollte er klatschen, wie die Stimme erheben, wie es wagen, seine eigene, geradezu lächerliche, im Vergleich frivole Kunst vor einem solch unbeschreiblichen Talent zu zeigen?   
Er hatte es nicht gewusst, hatte versucht, die tauben Lippen zu einem Lächeln zu bewegen, hatte versucht, die gelähmten Hände zu heben, hatte versucht aufzustehen, wie es die anderen Kandidaten getan hatten. Damals, als sie noch doppelt so viele gezählt hatten.   
Und dann hatte Samuel ihn angesehen. Und gelächelt. Seine schwarzen Augen schienen im Scheinwerferlicht zu glühen. Seine schwarzen Locken bewegten sich, fielen ihm in die die blasse Stirn, als er den Kopf schief legte, seine Wimpern senkte. Tief war sein Blick in Olafs getaucht. Und Olaf hatte gewusst, genau in diesem Moment, dass er verloren war, dass nichts und niemand ihn retten konnte.   
So war das nun einmal mit ihm. Romantisch hatte es seine Schwester genannt, die nun im Publikum saß, die auf Befehl, auf hochgehobene Schilder oder Teleprompter-Ansagen hin, Beifall klatschte oder lachte.   
Die Einzige, die diesen Weg mit ihm ging. Die nicht vollkommen unschuldig war, an seiner jetzigen Situation. War sie es doch gewesen, die ihm Samuel oder besser Samuels Musik nahegebracht hatte, die selbst Cello spielte und sich auf Klassik spezialisiert hatte.   
Ganz anders als er, der über ein wenig Klimpern auf dem Keyboard, ein paar Effekte am Computer und wenige Gitarrenriffs nie herausgekommen war. Der einzig und allein hatte singen wollen, schon von Anfang an, bereits als Kind. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob das aussah, als sei er den einfacheren Weg gegangen. Sicherlich - auch eine Stimme musste geschult werden, und seine Gesangsstunden hatte er nie gezählt. Doch von Fingerfertigkeit, von der Kunst, einem Instrument Töne zu entlocken, fand er sich weit entfernt. 

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis in den Hals, als es endlich soweit war, als die verbliebenen Kandidaten dazu aufgerufen wurden, sich auf die Bühne zu begeben.   
Tosender Applaus empfing sie. Die Lichter waren hell genug, um das Publikum in einen gleichförmigen Dunst zu tauchen, um es zu einer einheitlich wabernden Masse werden zu lassen. Auf die es nicht zu achten galt, wie er sich immer wieder hatte sagen lassen.   
Seine Konzentration, ihrer aller Konzentration sollte der Darbietung gelten, die aufgetragenen Stücke so präzise und gekonnt wie nur möglich interpretiert werden.   
Doch das Publikum war nicht sein Problem, auch wenn er Silvia zulächelte, die eifrig zu ihm hochwinkte, die ihm Familie und Freunde ersetzte, die er längst hinter sich gelassen hatte.   
Auf diesem verrückten Weg in ein Leben, das auf Sand gebaut wurde, der einen – eben erst daraus aufgetaucht - jeden Moment mit Haut und Haar wieder verschlucken könnte.   
Das Problem war Samuel, der nun an dem Tisch der Jury Platz nahm, an dem sie alle saßen, nebeneinander aufgereiht, ebenso – und doch ganz anders - den urteilenden Blicken von Presse und Publikum preisgegeben wie er es war. 

Samuel, der besser aussah als je zuvor, und das lag sicher nicht an Olafs Einbildung, an der Fixierung auf den Mann, die er sich hätte längst eingestehen sollen.   
Es war, wie Silvia es ihm prophezeit hatte, er kam, sah und war verloren. Wie damals an seinen Physiklehrer, an dessen Lippen er gehangen hatte, ohne auch nur ein Wort von dem zu verstehen, was der sprach. Und selbstverständlich führte ihn seine Schwärmerei auch nie an ein Ziel, außer zu kleinen, mehr oder weniger unschuldigen Abenteuern in seiner Fantasie und in seinem Schlafzimmer.   
Auch wenn er inzwischen weiter war, Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte, zu rationalisieren wusste, so blieb doch eines Gewissheit. Wenn er sich verliebte, dann mit allem, woraus er bestand, was ihn ausmachte. Dann blieb kein Raum mehr für etwas anderes. Nicht einmal mehr für den Preis, den er sich so gewünscht hatte, in dieser Nacht zu ersingen. 

Er schluckte, leckte sich die Lippen, schloss die Augen und lauschte, als die erste Aufgabe aufgerufen wurde. Ein Duett. Er beherrschte Text und Melodie in und auswendig, hatte es bereits als Teenager mitgeträllert. Und in den Augen seines Gesangspartners las er sofort, dass der sich in dieser Kategorie, in diesem Genre weniger sicher fühlte, als mit den rockigen Stücken, die ihm den Platz in der finalen Show gesichert hatte.   
"Wir haben doch schon gewonnen, indem wir hier sind", versuchte er ihm Mut zu spenden und der Andere lächelte dankbar, wenngleich seine Unsicherheit nun geradezu spürbar wurde.   
"Such dir deinen Part aus." Es machte Olaf nichts aus, dem anderen die Wahl zu überlassen, und mit der allgemeinen Nervosität, die ihn umgab, gelang es ihm, die Anwesenheit Samuels wenigstens bis zu einem gewissen Grade auszublenden. 

Sie kamen als letzte an die Reihe und bereits während er sang, wusste Olaf, dass er diesen Teil des Wettkampfs bestanden, dass er sich eine Runde weiter gesungen hatte.   
Auch das folgende A-capella - Stück ging ihm leicht von der Zunge, ebenso wie das Medley, das ihnen nun gemeinsam abverlangt wurde.   
Gerade als er soweit war, sich glaubhaft einzureden, dass Samuels Anwesenheit für ihn nun keine Rolle mehr spielte, dass er sich sicher genug fühlte, um den Rest der Prüfung nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen zu bestehen, da fanden dessen Augen erneut seine, blieben an ihm haften. Nicht nur das, sie bohrten sich tief in seine Seele.   
Olaf stand still, erstarrte. Mitten auf der Bühne, umringt von Kameraleuten, von Sängern, Tänzern, Musikern. Von Bühnenbildnern, die fleißig die Kulissen für die nächste Nummer verschoben, blieb er festgefroren und erwiderte den Blick des Mannes auf der anderen Seite des Tisches. Hinter den Mikrofonen, hinter den Namenschildern, die sie einordneten, klassifizierten.   
Außen saß der, als sei er der geringste, der unbedeutendste unter den Juroren.  
Vielleicht war er das auch, zumindest der unbekannteste aus dieser Gruppe. Der, auf den vielleicht keine kreischenden Fans vor dem Ausgang warteten, um ihn nach Autogrammen und Fotos zu fragen, die sie dann stolz auf Twitter veröffentlichten.   
Ein Schauer lief Olaf bei der Vorstellung den Rücken hinunter, er dürfe sich zu den Wartenden gesellen, dürfte Samuel beiseite nehmen, dürfte ihn bitten, seinen Arm um ihn zu legen und in die Kamera zu lächeln.   
Natürlich unmöglich. Solange der Wettbewerb nicht abgeschlossen war, galt ein striktes Verbot, den Juroren zu nahe zu kommen. Selbst wenn die endgültige Entscheidung das Publikum vor den Bildschirmen traf, so blieb doch jegliche Einflussnahme untersagt.   
Vielleicht an einem anderen Tag, versuchte er sich einzureden, sich zu beruhigen, bei einem anderen Wettbewerb, wenn er und sein schäbiger Auftritt längst in Vergessenheit geraten waren. Vielleicht dürfte er es dann wagen, sich Samuel zu nähern. 

Seine Aufmerksamkeit kehrte in die Realität zurück, als neuer Applaus hochbrandete, als der Star unter den Juroren, der Elektro-Pop-Künstler, DJ und Produzent zahlloser Talente, die es beeindruckend schnell in die Charts geschafft hatten, die Vorstellung seines neuesten Hits beendete.   
Doch obwohl Olaf nun mitbekam, was um ihn herum vorging, fühlte er Samuels Blick wie einen Bann auf sich, verblieb unfähig, sich davon zu lösen.   
Es war ihm, als starre er in die Tiefen von Samuels Seele, als erkenne er in dieser Dunkelheit und gleichermaßen Licht. Ein Licht, das zu ihm sprach, das seine eigene Seele erhellte. Und so merkwürdig, so unbeschreiblich und unwahrscheinlich das Gefühl ihm erschien, so wenig war er in der Lage es abzuschütteln.   
Vielleicht lag es an der Weihnachtszeit, vielleicht an der Dekoration, die nun auf der Bühne aufgebaut wurde. An dem Tannengrün, durchwirkt von Lichterketten, deren helle Birnen wie winzige Sterne aus der satten, beinahe natürlich wirkenden Farbe des Waldes hervor blitzten.   
Künstlicher Schnee wob einen glitzernden Teppich unter den Füßen der Tänzer, die eine kurze Pause überbrückten. Dunkelblaue Tücher simulierten perfekt den Himmel einer magischen Nacht. Aufgehängte silberne Sterne entwickelten im Strahl der Scheinwerfer ihren Zauber. All dies, all der Glanz, das Glitzern und Schimmern fand sich in Samuels Augen wieder, schien hell und strahlte bis in Olafs Herz, als versuche es zu ihm zu sprechen, ihm etwas mitzuteilen, das er nicht verstand, vielleicht auch nur nicht zu verstehen wagte.   
Er befand sich am Rande dieser Bühne, still, in Marmor gemeißelt. Unvorstellbar, dass er sich bewegte. Unvorstellbar, dass er vorwärts trat. Unvorstellbar, dass er auch nur einen Ton über seine Lippen brachte.   
Er spürte, hörte, dass Menschen an ihm vorbei eilten, dass seine Kollegen ihn anrempelten, ihn dazu bewegen wollten, einem Kamerateam aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch sein Blick war gebunden, befand sich fest, tief verwurzelt in dem Samuels. Er hörte nichts mit Ausnahme der Klänge seiner Violine, nichts mit Ausnahme seiner Stimme, die doch nur selten, nur befragt zu seinem Urteil zu hören gewesen war. Die durchweg leise und positiv, voller Respekt und Anerkennung für die Leistung der Wettbewerbsteilnehmer sein Herz gefangen genommen hätte, wäre es nicht längst verloren gewesen.   
Hätte nicht ein erster Blick auf den Mann, auf dessen Haltung, den sinnlichen Schwung seiner Lippen, den seidigen Glanz seines Haares, sein Schicksal besiegelt. Er war verloren, in diesem Augenblick bestand kein Zweifel mehr. Seine Liebe zu tief, seine Beteiligung an allem, was ihm stets so wichtig gewesen war, zu unbedeutend, zu nichtig. Wie dieser Wettbewerb, wie diese Bühne, wie die anderen Menschen, die um ihn herum wimmelten, die ihn drängten, die ihn zu etwas zu bewegen suchten, dass er nicht verstand.   
Dass er an der Reihe war, dass sein Lied gezogen wurde, nahm er nur aus der Ferne war, sein Blick immer noch auf den einzigen Menschen gerichtet, der für ihn existierte.   
All die Geräusche, die Stimmen, die Töne vermischten sich zu einer Kulisse aus Rauschen, weißem Rauschen, das so leicht auszublenden war, das mit der Musik, die nun in ihm erklang, keine Gemeinsamkeit mehr fand.   
Musik, die in seinem Magen kribbelte, wie Engelsflügel, welche ihn sachte streiften, wie Glocken, die leise und aus der Ferne erklangen, gedämpft von weißem Schnee, von kühler Frische, die dennoch die Hitze nicht zu löschen vermochte, die in ihm brannte, hell und immer heller in ihm loderte.   
Er war verloren, dem Fegefeuer preisgegeben, dem Hohn und Spott einer Welt die keine Rolle mehr für ihn spielte, vielleicht auch nie gespielt hatte.   
Er sah in Samuels Augen und erblickte Sterne, erblickte ein Universum, in dem sich alles vereinte, in dem jedes Element, jedes Staubkorn, jeder Funke seinen Platz und seinen Sinn besaß.   
Und er fühlte sich getragen, merkte kaum, dass er ging, bemerkte nur, dass die Sterne sich ihm näherten, dass er hineingesogen wurde in deren Tiefe, in deren Strahlen.   
Seine kalte Hand umklammerte das Mikrofon. Eine heisere Stimme versuchte ihm, Befehle zu geben, Kommandos. Doch er verstand sie nicht. Doch nun bewegten sich Samuels Lippen und er sah zu, wie sie Formen, wie sie Worte bildeten. Und es war, als hörte er, als ob nur er alleine hörte, was für ihn bestimmt war.   
Plötzlich rauschte die Musik über ihn, fühlte er das Orchester im Hintergrund, spürte den angehaltenen Atem des Publikums. Und er sang, sang wieder. Die Worte wurden zu einem Bekenntnis. Zu einer Botschaft, die nur an Samuel gerichtet war. Die nur der begriff, nur er verstehen durfte. 

 

“… The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul …”

Die Worte perlten von seinen Lippen, die Worte verwandelten sich in einen Schwur. Und in Samuels Augen las er, dass der verstand. Dass der fühlte, was er fühlte. Dass die Poesie in den Versen, die ‚Frankie goes to Hollywood‘ erschaffen hatten, nicht nur einer ewigen Wahrheit entsprachen, sondern nun auch zu seiner Wahrheit wurden.   
Er lächelte, als er das Mikrofon senkte. Und er lächelte noch, als tosender Beifall aufbrandete. Denn er sah nur Samuel, der seinen Platz verließ, der auf ihn zuging, der seine Arme um ihn legte. Mitten auf der Bühne, vor allen Kameras.   
„Das war für mich, nicht wahr?“, flüsterte er und Olaf nickte stumm, rieb seine Wange gegen Samuels Jacke.   
„Dann hast du längst gewonnen“, sagte der und Olaf hob den Kopf, tauchte erneut in den dunklen, sanften Blick.   
„Mich hast du gewonnen“, fügte Samuel hinzu, lächelte weich. Und nichts anderes zählte. Nichts anderes würde jemals für ihn zählen. 

 

Ende


End file.
